


Praise the Almighty Inquisitor

by Meraad



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn, Spanking, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Malika Cadash and Blackwall and smut





	Praise the Almighty Inquisitor

Malika Cadash might have felt embarrassed if she wasn’t so turned on. On her knees, bent forward with her rump sticking up, bare ass naked, her own fingers furiously working her clit. Her thighs were coated in her own slick and sweat and she bit down on her lip, trying to stifle her moan.

“That’s it, love,” Blackwall’s voice was a rasp and it did things to her. Just the sound of his voice could make her wet, but when he started praising her, Mal was almost certain she could orgasm from that alone. “Just like that.”

_Close. So close._

“Slip a finger inside,” he told her and she nearly whimpered. If she did that, it would change the rhythm. She’d lose her momentum and the orgasm that was so close would escape her. _So close! Just another second-_

The sound of the slap registered before the pain. Fire, in the shape of Blackwall’s big hand, engulfed one ass cheek and she cried out in surprise. _Almost_! The pain pushed her closer to that edge if she could just-

He tugged her hand away from her cunt and she let out a wail of protest, tried to shove her other hand between her thighs, but he caught that one too, pulled them around and held her wrists tightly at the small of her back with one hand. “Mal, Mal, Mal,” he murmured her name, his free hand rubbing along the curve of her ass. He was close enough if she could just push back, rub up against him. He swatted her again and she moaned.

“Blackwall,” it was a whine and she twisted her head, met his gaze over her shoulder. Something about him being fully clothed, while she didn’t have a stitch of clothing on ratcheted her desire even higher.

“You didn’t listen, now I have to punish you,” it was said somberly as if he regretted it, but she knew better. Blackwall rubbed his palm over her rump, then, dipped his fingers between her folds. “Maker’s balls, you’re absolutely soaked.” She watched him through hooded lids as he pumped two fingers deep into her core a few times, then pulled them out, glistening. He looked at them for a moment, then lifted them to his lips.

Mal’s breath caught in her throat as he took his time, laving each digit with a tongue she knew could destroy her. “Please,” she whispered, lips parted, practically aching to suck to lick. Blackwall paused in his task, raised a brow, then his fingers were inside her again. “Oh,” it was barely a breath of sound and she clenched around the more than welcome intrusion.

“Up,” Blackwall rasped, tugging on her wrists. It took a moment, but she managed to lift her upper body off the mattress so that her back now pressed into his chest. His fingers were still deep in her cunt and she ground against his hand, desperate for the denied orgasm. But he didn’t allow it. Pulling his fingers free, he held them up in front of her face. “Lick them clean. Show me what a good girl you can be, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you suck on something else.”

The urge to lunge forward, to suck his fingers, coated in her slick, into her mouth was nearly overwhelming, but she could tease too. It would either be rewarded with praise or punishment, either one would be blissful, eventually. Parting her lips, she let her tongue slip out and leaned her head forward just enough to let the tip of her tongue trace along one digit.

Mal heard Blackwall practically growl, his grip tightening on her wrists and she gave a little mental ‘hurrah’ before she tilted her head and ran her tongue along the length of the other finger.

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured against her ear and she shuddered her cunt clenching. “Lick them clean.”

She took her time, making sure no trace of herself remained on his fingers, then she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around them, slowly took them into her mouth and sucked, hard. He groaned and she felt him press against her ass. The heavy bulge evident through the thick trousers he wore. If only he would just release the ties and it would take barely a shift of the hips and that deliciously thick cock would be inside her. Mal sucked and sucked, swallowing and wishing it were more and judging from the quiet sounds Blackwall was making, he was wishing the same thing.

The slap on her ass this time made her pout. He withdrew his hand and had released her wrists and got off the bed. “Did I do good?” she asked, not moving from where she still knelt on the bed. She turned her head, watched him as he crossed to the desk. Blackwall shot her a look and it was hard not to smile.

“Yes,” he told her. “Bend over again,” he said with a jerk of his head.

“But you said-”

“Bend. Over.”

Mal huffed, leaned forward on her elbows, her chin resting in her palms. “You said,” she repeated again, muttering it this time. After a moment she felt featherlight fingers on her bum, then **slap**!

“I know what I said. But I’m not done with you yet.”

“But-”

 **Slap**!

Mal groaned, back arching as she pushed her ass up, wanting more. Blackwall smacked her ass again, then again. Until the fire spread over her ass, each blow blending into the other. Then he stopped, but before she could say something, cold oil dripped down the seam of her ass. A quiet sound of pleasure escaped from her lips and she rolled her hips, shifted her knees slightly, allowing him more room.

The oil seemed to come in a steady drip, while his other hand rubbed it over her ass, into her cunt and then finally, finally one blunt finger rubbed it against the puckered ring of flesh. She bit down on her tongue and sucked in a quick breath when he breached her with the tip of his finger. He worked her slowly, rubbing and pressing in. “That’s my girl, you like my finger in your ass? What do you think of my cock up in there?”

It was something they hadn’t done. His cock was huge and she was… not. The idea of him fucking her turned her on but terrified her at the same time. More than once he’d slipped a finger inside her ass while he’d been fucking her cunt and each time the reaction was explosive. Back arching, screaming orgasms like she’d never had before.

Turning her head to look at him again, she was sure he saw the apprehension there. “You want it, don’t you?” he asked and she nodded slowly. “We’ll get there, love. I promise you that.” He drew his hand away and she didn’t see what he reached for but felt the cold rounded tip against the now clenching hole. “Open up for me love,” he murmured, his other hand gently rubbing circles on her back now as he pressed forward with … whatever it was. Narrow at the tip, it widened as it breached her opening.

Mal’s mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back as it seemed to go deeper and deeper, stretch wider and wider, before the base of whatever it was flared out and couldn’t go any farther.

“Breathe, love,” his voice was against her ear and she whimpered. “You’re okay. It’s okay. Just breathe.”

Sucking in a breath through her nose, she forced her eyes open and met Blackwall’s gaze. It didn’t hurt, per-say. Stretched and full and, Stone’s Ancestors, it felt good.

“Okay?” he asked and she gave a jerky nod of her head.

“Yes,” it was almost a squeak and he grinned.

“Good girl, now, come here.” The heat of his body was gone in the next moment and she struggled to push herself up and see what he was doing, where he was going. He crossed to her desk chair that earlier he’d moved to sit in front of the fire. He sat down and with deft fingers, undid the laces of his trousers and pulled out his cock. “I want your lips around my cock, love.”

Mal started to scramble off the bed, but the shift of the object in her ass made her pause. It rubbed and moved inside her with every move that she made. Her legs felt unsteady and standing made it seem even bigger. Running a hand over her belly she looked at Blackwall, watched as he curled his fist around his cock and gave it a firm stroke. She licked her lips.

She hit her knees in front of the chair, rested her palms on his thighs and looked up at him. “Suck me,” he said, the gravel of his voice going straight to her core. Her cunt clenched and despite the fullness in her ass, she felt empty. Mal took Blackwall’s cock into her mouth. Salt and musk exploded across her tongue and she moaned, took him deeper, heard his groan when the head bumped against the back of her throat.

Mal wanted to be able to take more, the take the full length of his dick down her throat until her nose pressed into the thick curls at the base of his cock, but he was too big, too thick, too long for her to do it, at the current angle they were in by any rate. She bobbed her head, sucked and licked, her fingers digging into his thighs while Blackwall’s hands curled in her thick curls.

Giving herself over to it, she half wished he’d just hold her head still and fuck her mouth until he came, until spilled himself into her mouth and down her throat. But he didn’t, Blackwall simply held on while she lapped at him. “Enough,” it was a hoarse growl, Blackwall’s fingers tightened in her hair and he tugged her mouth off him.

Pouting, she looked up at him. “But I was enjoying myself.”

“You’ll enjoy yourself a lot more if you get in my lap and on my cock.” Her heart skipped a beat and she pushed up to her feet, remembered the thick plug in her ass and stilled. “You can take me,” he said, “And that plug at the same time.” Blackwall tugged her forward, and she went, trying to ignore the jolts of pleasure as the thing shifted inside while she climbed onto his lap. She rocked her hips, felt the slide of his cock between her folds and against her clit. “Imagine it’s the Iron Bull,” he said, one hand sliding down her back, over the curve of her ass, he pressed against the base, pushing it just a bit deeper.

Mal cried out, gripping his shoulders. “Not big enough for Bull,” she managed to get out, hips rocking slightly.

“Lady Cassandra then, with that toy you love,” he suggested as he tugged at the object slightly, pulling it out about halfway before pushing it back in. “The Commander?” he offered. “Varric? Would you like that? Spread you out on the War Table, or maybe Lady Montilyet’s desk, everyone gets a turn fucking you, until you’re dripping, inside and out with cum.”

She had a brief moment of shame that the idea of just that, while Blackwall pumped the plug in and out of her ass, nearly had her going over the edge. But it only lasted a moment, because there was a reason she loved Blackwall. He was just as filthy as she was. “And you’d lick me clean,” she breathed against his ear, rocking her hips. He wasn’t inside her yet, but the way his cock rubbed against her clit felt delicious. “You’d lap up their come from my cunt and ass.” Mal sunk her teeth into his ear and Blackwall slammed the plug hard into her ass.

“Damn right,” he ground out, and then his hand fisted his cock again and he helped her rise up enough to fit the head against her dripping cunt.

Mal impaled herself on him. Despite how wet she was, the stretch of him holding an edge of pain. With the plug in her ass, she couldn’t breathe. Too much, too much- the thought barely crossed her mind, when his thumb found her clit.

Her own scream sounded distant as pleasure washed over her, took her. She was drowning in the Waking Sea and all she knew was Blackwall. “Fuck, fuck, yes!” Mal cried out as reality came back to her in a flash. Blackwall’s arms slid under her thighs, his hands palming her ass as he lifted and dropped her on his cock. “Harder!” One hand shifted, fingers pressing against the base of the plug and he yanked her down with more force.

Mal slid a hand into his hair, wrapped her fingers into a fist and pulled, wished they were in any other position, or that maybe that plug really was someone else, just for the feel of a fist around her throat. Blackwall grunted, and as if he knew exactly what she wanted, he stood up, carried her to the desk. Leaning over it, he swiped everything off with a clatter, before dropping her ass onto the edge. It drove the plug deeper and pleasure detonated again.

One arm stayed curled around her thigh, keeping her from sliding along the desk as he drove into her harder now, with more leverage. His free hand flicked her clit, slid up her belly, pinched a nipple before his hand wrapped around her throat. Not hard. Not enough to take her breath, but something about the pressure. Mal’s eyes rolled back in her head and with a scream of his name she came again, felt Blackwall’s thrust become more erratic before he buried himself as deep as he would go and heat flooded her pussy. He thrust a few more times, his breathing labored as he leaned forward and pressed his face against her breast.

She felt his cum leaking from around his cock. Her own heartbeat felt wildly out of control and breathing was an arduous task, but she slipped one hand into his hair, while the other snaked down between them. Her fingers slid through the wet mess of their release. Blackwall made a quiet sound, his hips rocking slightly when her fingers grazed his cock. Then she dragged her hand up, intent on slicking her fingers clean, but he caught her hand, wrapped his fingers around her wrist and sucked each finger into his mouth, and laved at them with a tongue she knew was amazing.

Blackwall lifted his head, smiled down at her and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. There was a tentative knock at the door at the bottom of the stairs. “Lady Cadash,” Josephine’s cultured voice was full of frustration. “If you’ll remember, you have a meeting with a group of Lords and Lady’s from Orlais, that you are now late to.”

“Oops,” she breathed. Blackwall chuckled quietly and she slapped his arm. “You remembered, didn’t you, you bastard. Now I have to go in there, reeking of sex and...” she trailed off, cupped his face and kissed him slow and languorously. Mal knew that more than one of those ‘Lords’ had written with offers of marriage. “I love you, you big hairy lummox. I’ve no desire to be with one of those stuffy, mask-wearing nobles.”


End file.
